Rasa yang Tersampaikan
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Akhirnya, rasa yang dipendam oleh Temari tersampaikan juga. maybe Two or Three Shoot! Slight Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Gaamatsu, Nejiten! R&R please and DLDR! Last Chapter is update![COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

**Temari POV **

Aku, Sabaku Temari. Cewek _tomboy_ di kelas dan ditakuti semua pria karena kegalakanku. Tapi, ada seseorang cowok yang membuatku merasakan SEDIKIT _feminine_. Seorang pria berambut hitam nanas yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

Nara Shikamaru.

Awal mula aku menyukai nya semenjak aku ketagihan menjahilinya. Mengatainya omes -otak mesum-, bibir _kissable_, hingga membayangkannya menjadi seorang cewek yang menor.

**Temari POV End**

TAP TAP TAP

"Temari!"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Hari ini kita akan les, ayo kita kerjai 'dia'!" kata Hinata antusias.

Hinata adalah teman satu sekolah dan satu les Temari. Mereka cukup dekat, hanya saja mereka beda kelas. Temari kelas 8-A, sedangkan Hinata kelas 8-G.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita buat 'dia' menderita!" kata Temari sambil menirukan _evil laugh_. Kalian tahu, 'dia' yang dimaksud mereka berdua siapa? Tentu saja Shikamaru!

.

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Ini adalah jadwal Temari untuk berbusana _tomboy_. Temari punya jadwal walaupun hanya untuk berbusana. Di hari Senin dan Jumat, ia akan memakai baju _dress_ atau setelan rok. Dan khusus untuk hari Rabu, dia memakai busana yang benar-benar _tomboy_. Memakai sepatu _kets_ olahraga dan baju longgar serta _jeans_ hitam ketatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Jaa!_"

"Ya. Hati-hati, Temari-_nee_" sahut si adik berambut merah, Gaara.

Sesampainya di tempat les, Temari langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. _As usual_, Temari selalu datang pertama. Jadi, kelas kosong dan sedikit gelap. Beruntung dia membawa barang-barang _anti _bosan miliknya. Map berisikan kertas kosong serta peralatan tulis. Menggambar.

Ketika Temari sedang sibuk menggambar, tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan langsung menempatkan tasnya di sebelah Temari.

"Wah, bagus sekali gambarmu Tema-_chan!_" kata Hinata.

"_Arigatou_, Hina-_chan_. Oh iya, jadi kan kita ngerjai 'dia'?" kata Temari sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi dong!" kata Hinata sambil mengancungkan jempolnya, berpose ala Guy-_sensei_.

"_Ok_! Kita tingg-"

BRUK!

Panjang umur. Orang yang baru saja dibicarakan Temari dan Hinata telah datang. Disertai muka malas dan suara menguap khas miliknya. Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kurasa kau sedang ada masalah." Hinata memulai aksinya. Shikamaru menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau menatap Hina-_chan_ seperti itu? apa otakmu sedang bermasalah, huh?" kata Temari sambil tertawa. Shikamaru menghampiri Temari sambil memutar mata coklatnya dengan bosan.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau jangan macam-macam sama aku atau aku akan mengadu ke pacarmu, Namikaze Naruto" kata Shikamaru sambil mencolek pipi putih Hinata.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti malah kau yang dimarahi Naruto, bukan dia!" teriak Temari sambil merangkul Hinata.

**Temari POV**

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku cemburu melihat Shikamaru mencolek Tenten? Kenapa aku mulai takut kalau Shikamaru akan menyukai Hinata? Ah, sudahlah. Itu mungkin hanya perasaan tak penting saja.

Aku segera bangkit berhadapat dengan Shikamaru. Aku, sebagai _hero for girls_ di les ini, harus bertanggung jawab untuk pelecehan tadi, pencolekan.

"Kau! harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau kau macam-macam sama Hina-_chan _lagi, aku tidak akan kau menjamin untuk hidup besoknya" kataku sambil menatap Shikamaru tajam dan disertai dengan _deathglare_. Begini-begini, mata _teal_-ku lumayan ngeri kalau sudah memasuki tahap _deathglare_.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Menatapku dengan santai lalu mengangkap tangannya. Kalian tau apa yang dilakukan dia selanjutnya?

Dia.

Mencolek.

Daguku.

"KYYAAAA! Apa maksud mu, hah?! Dasar genit!" teriakku.

Aku langsung duduk ditempatku lalu dengan cepat aku membersihkan daguku yang sudah terkontaminasi. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku dicolek sama seorang cowok. Gaara dan Kankurou, meskipun mereka saudara laki-laki ku, mereka tidak pernah mencolekku.

BRUK!

"Hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Baki-_sensei_ sambil meletakkan bukunya diatas meja tutor.

**Temari POV End **

.

Pagi ini, Temari sudah mempunyai kesibukan yang sudah merambat menjadi _hobby_-nya. Menggambar. Kali ini, jadwalnya ia menggambar bunga tulip. Dia dengan tenang menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas selembar kertas HVS itu. Tiba-tiba...

"Tema-_chan_!"

Gambarku tercoret.

"Ino-_chan _! Apaan sih! Pagi-pagi udah teriak. Nggak liat aku lagi konsentrasi?" keluh Temari.

"Hehehe, _gomen_ Tema-_chan_. Aku ada info baru nih" kata Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya yang terletak di depan meja Temari.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau menyebarkan gosip" kata Temari sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Meskipun aku _Queen of Gossip _di sekolah ini, aku kali ini menyampaikan info hangat dari _sensei-sensei_ kita."

"_Ok. _Apa infonya?" Temari meletakkan pensilnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke Ino, sahabat pirangnya.

"Minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan perpisahan untuk _senpai_-_senpai _ kita kelas IX" kata Ino dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa? Jangan sedih Ino-_chan_ kau masih akan terus berhubungan dengan Sai-_senpai._" Temari mengelus-elus punggung belakang Ino, memberinya ketenangan. Ino berharap, dia dan sai tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang masih seumuran jagung.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru berambut hitam dan bermata merah semerah darah memasuki kelas, Kurenai-_sensei_. Kurenai-_sensei_ adalah wali kelas 8-A, kelas Temari.

"Anak-anak, _sensei_ punya pengumuman untuk kalian semua" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ sambil menulis beberapa nama.

_Perwakilan dari kelas 8-A:_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Sabaku Temari_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Aburame Shino_

"Apa itu _sensei_?" tanya Ino.

"Ini adalah beberapa nama perwakilan dari kelas kita untuk menghadiri acara perpisahan kelas IX. Persyaratannya, bagi murid cewek, diwajibkan untuk memakai _dress_. Untuk yang murid cowok, diharuskan untuk memakai setelan jas. Dan seperti biasa, harus rapi dan sopan. Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, _sensei_" koor semua murid.

"Huh! Aku benci banget memakai rok ataupun _dress_" keluh Temari.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! nanti nggak ada cowok yang deketin baru tau rasa!" kata Sakura.

**Temari POV**

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! nanti nggak ada cowok yang deketin baru tau rasa!" kata Sakura.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sebenarnya, aku nggak benci-benci amat kalau sudah memakai sesuatu yang _feminine_. Lagian, mungkin dengan berdandan SEDIKIT _feminine _akan menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

Satu lagi, sahabatku –Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura- tidak tau aku menyukai Shikamaru.

Baiklah, _ganbatte_ Temari! Kau pasti bisa!

**Temari POV End**

"_Ok, guys_! Gimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita beli _dress _untuk acara perpisahan?" usul Ino. Dasar _shopaholic_!

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Temari menyetujui usulan Ino, lalu memfokuskan diri ke Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan tentang pelajaran Fisika.

**TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! Jangan lupa di review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Review Zone! :

**Sabaku Yuri : ok, ini sudah update. Tapi tidak kilat. Hehehe… Gomen nggak bisa flash update. Waktu ujian yang menghambat fic ini flash update. Thanks for review! :)**

**Melani Joseph : thanks sudah memberitahu saya tentang tata cara penulisan. Sekali lagi, thanks for review! :)**

**Laxus Vermillion : hehehe… iya. Sebenernya aku mau bikin Hinata, tapi ntah kenapa akunya nggak mau. Thanks for review! :)**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

"Huh! Kemana sih dia? Lama sekali." gerutu Hinata.

Cewek berambut indigo ini sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah dengan tampang wajah yang kesal. Dia hanya bisa melihat siswa-siswi berlalu lalang didepannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Hingga dia melihat kepala kuning cerah dari kejauhan sambil berlari-lari kearahnya. Membiarkan jas coklat sekolahnya berterbangan oleh angin.

"Hina-_chan_!"

"Naru-_kun!_ Lama sekali! Aku bosan tau." Hinata melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Hei, jangan cemberut dong. Nanti kalau cemberut, penampilan kamu jelek. Kalau penampilan mu jelek, siapa lagi yang akan menyanyikan lagu dengan merdu? Apalagi aku dengar, lagu yang akan kamu bawakan untuk _Anniversary_ kita." rayu Naruto. Hinata pun merona mendengar rayuan mautnya Naruto.

"Iih, kamu bisa aja. Ayo kita pergi." Hinata pun kembali cerah karena rayuan sang pacar. Dasar cowok gombal!

"Hei, Hina-_chan_!"

"Ada apa Tema-_chan_?" Temari berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Aku mau beli _dress_ untuk penampilanku nanti di acara perpisahan minggu depan," Hinata mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Naruto, "bersama Naru-_kun_."

"Oh. Mau ikut dengan kami tidak?" tawar Ino sambil menghampiri Hinata. Disusul dengan pasangan primadona sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan sejenak lalu menatap Ino dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Sakura mengenali senyuman itu. Senyuman penolakan.

"Oh, _come on_! Nggak cuma kalian, aku dan Sasu-_kun_ juga ikut. _Please, _jangan nolak."

Akhirnya, pasangan NaruHina ini hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menanggapi ajakan Sakura.

.

"Hei, _guys_! _Dress _ini cocok nggak sama aku?" kata Ino sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Mencoba _dress _pilihannya yang berwarna hitam_._

"Cocok. Kalau aku?" Sakura memutar badannya, membuat rok _dress_ nya berputar.

Ino menatap Sakura sebentar disertai dengan wajah datar, lalu masuk kembali ke ruang gantinya. Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagus nggak _dress_ ini?" Sakura bergelut manja.

"Hn, Bagus."

Temari memutar mata _teal-_nya bosan. Semua disini sedang sibuk sendiri. Apalagi melihat pasangan warna kontras _Lavender_ dan _Orange_ serta pasangan musim dingin dan musim semi sedang berduaan sambil memilih _dress_ untuk pasangan mereka. Benar- benar cobaan hidup dan pengorbanan hatinya. Ckckck…

"Tenang Tema-_chan_, kamu nggak sendiri kok!" Ino menghampiri Temari sambil menepuk pundaknya, seolah memahami apa yang dirasakan Temari. Memang benar, Temari nggak sendiri. Tapi, kalau ada si tukang senyum itu pun, sama aja.

"Nih! Aku udah nemuin _dress_ yang cocok untuk mu. Pergi ke ruang ganti sana!" Seru Ino. Ino mendorong Temari ke ruang ganti dan memberikan _dress_ _pink _pilihannya.

.

Sekian lama Ino menunggu, akhirnya rasa bosannya terbalaskan juga dengan melihat Temari dan _dress_ pilihannya. _Dress_ _pink _berlengan panjang dengan rok selutut yang bermodel A serta aksen lipatan dan kerutan.

Ino membelalakkan _aquamqrine_-nya dengan kagum. Tak percaya sahabatnya terlihat manis dengan _dress_ pilihan si pirang panjang. Ino langsung menarik Temari ke kerumunan sahabatnya beserta pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, sepertinya kita menemukan _dress_ yang cocok untuk sahabat jomblowati kita!" Ino mengheboh. Maklum lah, kebiasaan.

Pasangan Sasusaku dan Naruhina ini melakukan aksi yang sama seperti Ino ketika melihat Temari keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Wah, Tema-_chan_! Kamu manis banget!" seru si _pink_.

"Cocok lho, Tema-_chan._" si indigo pun tak kalah memuji Temari.

"Cantiknyaa…"

_Wait! _

Ada yang salah di sini. Tadi itu 2 suara _baritone_ cowok yang mereka kenal. Sakura dan Hinata yang mengenali suara itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

PLAK!

Sakura dan Hinata serentak menjitak pangeran mereka. Yaa, menjitak dengan PENUH CINTA. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala mereka, tempat mereka mendapatkan HADIAH dari sang kekasih. Mereka berjalan kearah kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita berburu sepatu dan aksesoris!" kata Sakura dengan nada ketus. Masih kesal dia pun hanya memutar matanya bosan, cemburu melihat sahabatnya berjalan dengan kekasih hati masing-masing.

.

"Haah~~~ capek sekali."

Temari membaringkan dirinya dikasur kamarnya. Belanjaannya diletakkan di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Di tatapnya sebentar belanjaannya itu. Lalu, berjalan kearah mereka. Temari membuka satu-satu bungkusan belanjaannya. Satu _dress_, sepasang _flat shoes_, dan aksesorisnya. Temari mencoba semuanya dan berkaca di depan cermin lemarinya.

"Temari, kau yakin dengan penampilanmu seperti ini kamu bisa memikatnya?" kata Temari pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Huft. Aku capek. Aku tidur dulu, dan memikirkan ini besok."

Temari mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur tempat tidur kuning nya. Menutup matanya dan berusaha menjelajahi seluruh ruangan mimpi.

.

"_Temari, ikut aku."_

"_Kita mau kemana, Shika?"_

"_Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya!"_

"_Apa ini Shika?"_

"_Itu bunga mawar, untukmu."_

_._

Temari langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Temari memandang jendela yang ada didepannya. Terlihat sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamarnya. Ayam tetangga juga sudah berkokok. Temari menghela nafas lega.

"Cuma mimpi."

Temari melihat jam disamping tempat tidurnya. Seketika saja, mata Temari terbelalak hingga akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 6:45! Aku kesiangaaann!"

Temari dengan cepat dia mandi dan bersiap-siap kesekolah. Di lihatnya Gaara dan Kankurou sudah ada didalam mobil. Temari segera memasuki mobil itu dan tampaknya, wajah adik-adiknya ini sudah memerah marah.

"_Nee-chan_! Kalau mau dandan jangan lama-lama!" protes Kankurou.

"Aku tidak dandan tau! Aku kesiangan!"

Temari langsung memberikan isyarat agar sang supir melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mengingat 10 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

.

"Hei, Shika! Kenapa kau melamun?" suara cowok berambut coklat ini mengagetkan Shikamaru dan menolongnya karena sempat terpisah jauh dari kesadaran.

"Kau mengagetkan saja Kiba! Eh, kudengar kau dan Shion udah jadian." kata Shikamaru.

"Iya. Tumben kau menggosip." Kiba mengelus-elus bulu anjing peliharaannya, Akamaru.

"_Mendokusai_. Hei! Kau tidak tau peraturan sekolah? Di sekolah ini tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan!" seru Shikamaru.

"Hei, ketua OSIS. Aku sudah izin dengan kepala sekolah kita, Tsunade-_sama_, ini laporannya." Kiba menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi pernyataan kepada Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau tidak tanya kepada pacarmu kalau dia ikut?" Kiba membuat Shikamaru kehilangan selera tidurnya.

"Pacar? Yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah bingung. Shikamaru sudah mempunyai perasaan tidak enak kepada si sahabat bertato segitiga terbalik ini.

"Itu lho, cewek galak rambut pirang di kelas sebelah, kelas 8-A." kata Kiba menggoda Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pacaran sama dia!" bantah Shikamaru.

"Halah, memang kau belum berpacaran sama dia. Tapi, itu HAMPIR-kan?" kata Kiba sambil menekankan kata 'hampir.'

"Aku tau, kau rencananya mau nembak dia pas acara perpisahan nanti kan?" Oke, kali ini wajah Shikamaru memerah cuma karena pertanyaan Kiba.

"K-kau tau dari mana soal itu?" Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Aku ini teman sebangku mu! Aku tak sengaja melihat kau menuliskan kata-kata romantis untuk dia, nanas." kata Kiba.

"Oh, Temari. Mau kah ka-Hmmpphh!"

Dengan sigap Shikamaru menyumpal mulut Kiba dengan roti yang akan di makannya. Bahkan, keadaan roti itu masih berplastik. Shikamaru membawa Kiba ke koridor yang sunyi dan jauh dari jangkauan kelasnya.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau teriak? Kau nggak tau, itu merusak citraku!" seru Shikamaru.

Kiba melepaskan sumpelan roti dari mulutnya,"citra apanya? Muka mu selalu malas gitu kau bilang citra." kata Kiba sambil membuka bungkusan roti itu lalu memakannya. Shikamaru mau memarahi Kiba karena memakan roti miliknya itu pun terhenti karena melihat seorang cewek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh, tumben Temari datang jam segini. Biasanya dia datang setengah jam sebelum bel." kata Shikamaru dengan spontan.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi menatap Temari yang lari terbirit-birit kekelasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiba. Merasa nggak genah di tatap oleh Kiba, Shikamaru hanya bisa memasang wajah heran. Sedangkan Kiba, dia sudah senyum-senyum gaje menatap Shikamaru. Seolah-olah ia ingin menerkam Shikamaru hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, "aku masih normal!"

"Hei, aku juga masih normal! Eh, ternyata kamu memperhatikan Temari diam-diam, huh? Waaahhh, kemana _motto_ mu yang 'cewek itu merepotkan' huh?" Kiba meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di koridor dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Terlihat senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah kerennya Kiba.

.

"Tema-_chan_! Tumben kau telat. Ada apa?" kata Ino sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Temari.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Oh iya, aku boleh nanya nggak?" Temari membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke Ino.

"Boleh, _I will answer it._" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Astaga, udah ketularan sang pacar rupanya.

"Begini, kalau kita mimpi di kasih bunga mawar merah oleh seorang cowok, itu tandanya apa?" tanya Temari.

"Mawar merah ya? Mungkin kau akan di tembak sama seseorang. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Ino menatap Temari dengan tatapan curiga.

"A-ah, bu-bukan apa-apa kok, hehe." Temari langsung melesat keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap dirinya bingung bercampur curiga.

.

Temari berjalan mengitari koridor, mumpung masih ada beberapa menit lagi, dia puaskan untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling koridor. Tapi, aktivitasnya terganggu ketika mata _teal_-nya menangkap bayangan seorang cowok yang ia kenal. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, mana ada siswa selain dia disini yang mengikat rambutnya seperti nanas di sekolah ini?

Temari mempercepat jalannya, lalu menghampiri cowok itu. Shikamaru. Sepertinya, Shikamaru sedang tidur sambil berdiri. Kebetulan, angin yang menerpa koridor itu lumayan tenang. Dasar, kebiasaan sekali!

'Dasar Shika! Sekali kena angin saja sudah tertidur. Mana sambil berdiri pula!' batin Temari.

"Shika! Bangun!" Seru Temari sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru.

"Haah~~, _mendo-_Temari!" Shikamaru langsung kaget melihat Temari ada di depannya. Seketika saja Shikamaru langsung merona tipis. Melihat sang pujaan hati ada di depannya.

"Hei, jangan tidur! Bentar lagi bel." Temari berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku tau. Kudengar kau mewakili kelas untuk datang ke acara perpisahan sekolah?" Shikamaru menatap Temari begitu dalam.

"Tentu saja. Hei! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Spontan saja Temari menatap Shikamaru.

Akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa tatap-menatap. _Onyx _bertemu dengan _teal_. Mereka terperangkap dalam buaian iris indah milik mereka. Mengagumi keindahan iris mereka satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya suara yang begitu kuat dan mereka kenali terpaksa mengakhiri peristiwa ini.

KRINGG!

Mereka pun langsung menghentikan peristiwa itu. Terlihat, wajah mereka sama-sama merona. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**Temari POV **

_Kami-sama_, apa aku bermimpi? Aku ditatap oleh _my prince charming_ begitu dalam. Oh Shikamaru, tidak taukah kau bahwa tatapanmu membuat jantungku serasa mau melompat? Aku merasakan adanya kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku ketika kau disampingku. Astaga, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal-hal seperti ini di samping Shikamaru.

**Temari POV end**

"_A-ano_, Shika, a-aku kekelas dulu. _Jaa_!" kata Temari lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di koridor.

"I-iya, _Jaa_!" Shikamaru membalikkan badannya membelakangi Temari dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**Shikamaru POV **

Apa ini? Kenapa aku selalu memanas menatapnya? Ah, aku menatap ibuku saja nggak seperti ini. Lagian, kalau disamping dia rasanya mau melek aja. Nggak ada ngantuk sedikit pun. Jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali mendengarkan suaranya. Oh, _kami-sama_, apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?

**Shikamaru POV End **

"Baiklah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

** TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Author cukup degdegan melewati hari-hari ujian. Semoga author naik kelas ya, _minna-_san #aminn! Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


	3. Chapter 3

Review Zone! :

**Anyaaa : iya, nggak apa-apa. Makasih sudah mengatakan fic ini seru. Ini sudah di update. Thanks for review! :)**

**Laxus Vermillion : Iya, hahaha… benarkah? Terima kasih^^ tapi, gomen ne nggak bisa update kilat. Thanks for review! :)**

** Nararhezty cliquers : kamu aja senyum-senyum sendiri, apa lagi saya? Hahaha… Amin, makasih Nara-san (boleh dipanggil seperti itu?) thanks for review! :) **

**Sabaku Yuri : Gomen ne nggak bisa update kilat XD Thanks for review! :) **

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Seorang gadis sedang berkutat dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin miliknya. Menata dirinya yang dibalut dengan pakaian sekolah dan mengikat rambutnya. Tapi, ada yang tidak biasa disini. Ya, kali ini, Temari menata wajahnya dengan bubuk-bubuk bedak dan tetesan-tetesan parfum. Belakangan ini, Temari selalu berdandan seperti itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Yosh! Temari, satu hari lagi kau akan memikatnya. _Ganbatte!_"

Sekali lagi, Temari merapikan baju sekolahnya. Lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan meninggalkan kamar biru nya. Menghampiri orang tua dan kedua saudaranya ini diruang makan, menikmati kenikmatan sarapan pagi.

"_Morning all!_" sapa Temari, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Gaara dan Kankurou yang dari tadi memfokuskan diri untuk memakan santapan pagi mereka, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Temari. Terlihat air muka mereka memancarkan kecurigaan dan keheranan melihat Temari hari ini. Kankurou mengernyitkan alisnya, sementara Gaara hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya. Mengingat si bungsu tidak punya alis.

"_Morning, _Temari. Tumben sekali kamu rapi," kata sang ibu, Karura.

"Tidak apalah _Kaa-san_, sekali-sekali kan nggak apa-apa," kata Temari sambill nyengir.

"Ya, sekali-sekali sih. Tapi kalau udah lebih dari 3 hari juga kan harus diwaspadai _Kaa-san_," kicau Kankurou, ekor matanya bergerak kearah Temari.

Temari yang merasa di lirik oleh sang adik, hanya membalasnya dengan lototan mata _teal_-nya. Lalu kembali menampilkan senyuman lebarnya ke _Kaa-san _nya. Sementara yang di kasih senyuman hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum.

.

Pagi yang indah, terlukiskan oleh Sang Pencipta di hari ini. Mencoba membuat semua orang yang beraktivitas terseyum mengagumi karya-Nya. Oh, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya langit pagi memiliki saingan di sekolah ini. Bersaing untuk mendapatkan kekaguman oleh umat manusia. Selain langit, seorang gadis yang kini tengah berjalan menysuri koridor sekolahnya yang mendapati tatapan kagum dari kaum adam. Ya, gadis itu adalah Temari. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berlari ketika mengarungi sekolahnya yang luas, kali ini dia memilih untuk berjalan anggun.

"Tema-_chan_!" teriakan suara cempreng mengagetkan Temari. Dia pun memberhentikan perjalanannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Temari.

"Waw, tumben kau rapi," kata Tenten sambil melihat Temari dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Hah? Emangnya selama ini aku nggak rapi ya?" tanya Temari. Lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Nggak sih, dan sekarang kau melambatkan sedikit irama jalanmu," Tenten menyusul Temari yang sudah ada di depannya.

TAP.

"Tema-_chan, _jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau berubah gini?" Tenten menyipitkan matanya, menatap Temari dengan serius. Kedua tangannya hinggap di sepasang bahu mungil Temari.

"A-apanya yang harus di jelaskan?" Temari merinding ketakutan melihat raut wajah Tenten yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

Temari melepaskan bahunya dari tangan Tenten, lalu mencoba melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Temari memejamkan matanya sejenak. Meresapi setiap bayang-bayang indah yang berhiaskan wajah malasnya Shikamaru. Senyuman pun terpahat di wajah ayunya. Tapi…

BRUK!

Dengan perlahan Temari membuka matanya. Ya, dia menyadari sesuatu menabraknya. Ketika ia menunjukkan _teal_-nya, seketika saja matanya terbelalak.

Sekarang ia sedang ada-

Di-

Pelukan-

Shikamaru.

Jelas, bagaimana tidak terkejut? Kedua lengan kokoh milik Shikamaru melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Sehingga mereka merasakan nafas mereka, dan tidak lupa kejadian tatap-tatapan –lagi- yang terjadi di sini.

**Temari POV **

A-apaan nih! Astaga _kami-sama_, terima kasih Kau telah mengizinkanmu menatap wajahnya dengan dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Kini, aku bisa menikmati warna kelam yang menghuni matanya dengan indah. Melihat rahangnya yang kokoh. Ternyata, wajah yang malas yang ia tunjukkan hanya topeng yang menyembunyikan paras tampannya ini.

Ah, indra penciuman ku menangkap sesuatu yang memabukkan pikiranku. Ya, parfum yang ia gunakan begitu _gentle_, menimbulkan kesan kharisma setiap kali ia lewat di depanku. Aroma ini membuatku melayang.

**Temari POV End**

Sementara Shikamaru, wajahnya terlihat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang cewek! Iris _onyx_-nya terperangkap dalam iris _teal _gelap yang berkilauan milik Temari. Mengagumi wajah cantiknya, tidak ada kerutan sedikitpun meskipun dia garang di sekolahnya.

**Shikamaru POV**

C-cantik. Itu yang bisa kukatakan ketika aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Ya, cantik sekali. Bahkan Ino, primadona sekolah saja kalah dengan Temari, sahabat karibnya. Bibir mungilnya itu membuatku- ah, tidak, tidak. Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah Shikamaru! Jangan sampai kau di cap sebagai ketua OSIS mesum cuma karena ini!

Dan, ah, rasanya indra penciumanku dimanjakan dengan aroma segar dari parfumnya. Ya, aroma yang berekstrak bunga _lily of the valley_, membuatku mabuk kepayang. Oh, Temari, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? _mendokusai…_

**Shikamaru POV End**

"Ehm! Ketua OSIS? Temari-_san_?"

Deheman seorang pria berambut coklat jigrak panjang ini, mampu mencairkan suasana yang begitu tegang. Sayangnya, kerumunan siswa yang sempat antusias, kini melenggang pergi dengan kicauan-kicauan kekecewaan mereka masing-masing. Kecewa kenapa pemandangan seperti itu di hentikan oleh guru Matematika yang rakus ini.

Shikamaru yang mengenal suara itu, dengan segera membantu Temari berdiri dengan benar lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, mereka sama-sama malu sekarang. Malu karena tertangkap basah.

"_A-ano, _Chouza-_sensei_, saya permisi dulu," Temari ber-_ojigi _sejenak di depan gurunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Shikamaru, masuk ke kelasmu!" perintah Chouza.

"Ba-baik, _sensei_," Ya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menuruti perkataan gurunya. Mengingat ia tidak mau ditimpa dengan badan buntal itu, baginya itu sangatlah merepotkan.

.

"_Nee-chan!_ Cepat sedikit! Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai!" teriak Kankurou dari bawah, menunggu sang kakak yang masih berada di kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Sabar, Kankurou! Sebentar lagi selesai!" teriak Temari.

CKLEK!

TAP TAP TAP!

Suara kaki Temari menggema di setiap sisi rumah ketika ia menuruni tangga. Rok _dress pink_ nya berkibar bebas akibat ulah lututnya. Rambut pirang yang biasa di kucir 4, kini di kucir 2 dengan rendah. Poni pirangnya di jepit dengan jepitan berbentuk pita kecil berwarna _pink _motif garis-garis.

Kankurou terpaku di tempat melihat dandanan sang kakak, "_Nee-chan, _kau-"

"-sangat cantik," sambung Gaara.

Sementara yang dipuji hanya bisa merona, otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. 'Ah, mereka saja terpana apalagi Shikamaru? Sudahlah Temari, lihat saja nanti!' batinnya.

"A-ah, Gaara, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau ingin menjemput Matsuri?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya bisa memberikan _deathglare_.

"O-oh! Pangeran es kita telah menambatkan hatinya kepada adik kelas itu! Matsuri-_chan~_" goda Kankurou.

"Diamlah! Bukankah kau juga, Temari-_nee_? Ku dengar kemarin kau disek-hmmpph!" Temari langsung membungkam mulut Gaara dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memberikan cengiran lebarnya kearah Kankurou. Wajah Kankurou terlihat curiga melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ada apa Temari-_nee_?" tanya Kankurou curiga, sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"A-ah, tidak. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Temari, tetap saja tangannya membungkam mulut Gaara.

.

Akhirnya, Temari memasuki sekolahnya ini. Kakinya melangkah pelan, menikmati setiap dekorasi indah yang di hias oleh anggota OSIS. Meskipun sederhana, tapi lumayan untuk _event _seperti ini. TEmari menyapu bersih pandangannya. Teman-temannya tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di pandangan mata Temari. Dia pun bertekad untuk menunggu di kelasnya. Tapi, sayangnya Temari tidak menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan kagum, meskipun dari kejauhan.

Kini, Temari memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Kebetulan, kelas sunyi. Temari sangat suka dengan suasana ini. Sambil menunggu temannya, Temari menduduki salah satu bangku dan mengaktifkan _smartphone _miliknya lalu memainkan _games 'Temple Run'_ yang lumayan mengusir rasa bosan.

TAP TAP TAP

Sontak Temari menyembunyikan _smartphone-_nya, mewaspadai guru datang. Jantung Temari sudah berpacu dengan cepat, takut-takut seseorang datang kearahnya. Di perkirakan, suara langkah kaki itu berasal dari kelas sebelas yang berhubungan langsung dengan kelasnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki itu makin keras. Temari menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa malu dengan dandanannya sekarang. Setelah suara langkah kaki itu tidak kedengaran lagi, Temari mengangkat kepalanya. Tiba-tiba…

Shikamaru sudah ada di hadapannya.

"KYAA!"

"Terkejut, eh?" kata Shikamaru, lalu duduk disamping Temari. Melihat aksi Shikamaru itu, seketika saja Temari merona.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Bukannya murid perwakilan kelas berkumpul dibawah?" tanya Shikamaru.

DEG!

'Tadi dia manggil aku apa? Kamu?' batin Temari.

Ketika Temari sedang asik merona ria dengan Shikamaru. Ino datang dengan Sai. Melihat adegan itu, Ino langsung saja menarik jas Sai dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Ssst! Sai-_kun_! Kamu lihat disana siapa? Siapa cewek yang disebelah Shikamaru?" bisik Ino.

"Aku tidak tau Ino-_chan_, tapi sepertinya aku kenal," bisik Sai.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mencoba menebak-nembak siapa cewek di sebelah Shikamaru. Setelah lama bermain dengan pikiran, akhirnya mereka bertatapan. Dengan senyuman jahil yang terpasang diwajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah tau siapa cewek itu. mereka pun segera mengambil ponsel mereka dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

.

Ya, sedari tadi mereka hanya diam. Irama angin yang tercipta dari jendela kelas lah yang meramaikan suasana. Akhirnya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Temari?"

"Ya? Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Temari lembut.

'_Shit_! Kenapa dia bisa lembut begini? Makin gugup aja!' batin Shikamaru.

"Ah, anu… mm," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Iris matanya bergerak kesana kemari tak karuan.

"Kenapa, Shika?" tanya Temari lagi, menatap Shikamaru dengan bingung.

'Apa sih yang mau diomongin Shika?' batin Temari.

.

Ketika tengah asik mengintip, Sai dan Ino di kejutkan dengan kedatangan teman mereka. Seorang cowok pendiam bak es dan seorang cewek berambut nyentrik.

"Ino-_chan_!" bisik Sakura.

"Sakura! Kamu lihat itu siapa?" telunjuk Ino menunjuk seorang s=cewek yang ada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal dengan rambut itu," kata Sakura, matanya tak lepas mengamati cewek itu.

"Temari," jawab Sasuke.

"Benar, dan kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Sai, senyum yang aneh terlukis di wajah pucatnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya senyuman terlukis diwajah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

.

"Em, begini, aduh gimana ya ngejelasinnya?" kata Shikamaru gugup. Jujur, dia tidak pernah segugup ini.

"Cerita saja Shikamaru, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," kata Temari sambil terseyum.

DEG!

'Astaga, senyumannya manis sekali,' puji Shikamaru di lubuk hatinya. Melihat senyumnya saja membuat Shikamaru meneguk ludah. Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu, Shikamaru?

"Benarkah kau mau membantuku?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk dengan cepat.

Seketika saja Shikamaru memancarkan raut wajah senang. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung tegapnya kini mulai menunjukkan diri. Terlihat ia mengenggam…

.

Sasuke dan Sai yang sedari tadi menjaga tempat hanya mendengus kesal. Ya, mereka sepertinya akan melewatkan momen yang takkan terlupakan bagi mereka. Terpaksa, mereka akan mendengarkan ceritanya dari pasangan masing-masing.

"A-hmmpph!" baru saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah membungkam mulutnya.

"Diamlah Naruto! Sebaiknya kau intip yang ada di dalam kelas itu!" bisik Sai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kelas Temari.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju pintu kelas itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika ia melihat Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan seorang cewek.

Baru saja Naruto ingin berteriak, lagi-lagi mulutnya dibungkam, "diamlah Naruto-_kun_!Kalau tidak kita putus!" ancam Hinata.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Naruto langsung diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana tidak? Konyol sekali putus hubungan hanya karena ini!

.

Setangkai bunga Aster merah.

Temari yang melihat itu langsung saja menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Terlihat ada pancaran cahaya _shock _di wajah Temari. Wajahnya juga memerah padam.

'Aster merah? Itu berarti…'

"Ya, Aster merah itu berlambangkan cinta dan kesetiaan. Coba baca _direct message _yang ku kirimkan ke _twitter_-mu," perintah Shikamaru.

Temari dengan rasa penasaran bercampur bahagia ia membuka _twitter _di _smartphone_ hitam miliknya.

CLICK!

_Can I be your boyfriend?_

Betapa terkejutnya Temari. Ya, mimpi tersebut terwujud. Mimpi yang Temari katakan bahwa Shikamaru memberinya mawar merah. Bagi author sih ini tidak terlalu romantis, tapi bagi Temari ini sangat romantis.

Temari segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghadap kearah Shikamaru. Ditatapnya sejenak cowok itu dengan tatapan haru. Mengambil setangkai bunga Aster merah dan memeluk Shikamaru.

.

"Apa isi _direct message _itu?" tanya Kankurou penasaran.

Semua yang mengintip disana dibuat kaget oleh pertanyaan Kankurou, sejak kapan anak itu ada di sini? Tidak lupa pula, sepertinya Kankurou mengajak Gaara dan Matsuri kesana. Benar-benar ramai.

Melihat Temari memeluk Shikamaru, Gaara menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. _Well_, sepertinya penyakit _sister complex_-nya Gaara kambuh. Tapi, melihat itu semua, Matsuri segera menenangkan pacar sekaligus seniornya ini. Menepuk bahu tegapnya dan memberikan senyuman tulus. Benar-benar cara yang ampuh. Lihat, Gaara langsung menerimanya.

Ino memberi kode kepada semuanya. Memang awalnya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ino tapi melihat _acting_ Sai dan Ino, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum jahil.

"Ino-_chan, _kamu ingat pas aku nembak kamu pakai bunga?" Sai dan Ino berjalan melewati kelas yang mereka intip. Melihat mereka Shikamaru menyatukan alisnya.

"Ingat dong! Itukan romantis," Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sai.

'Sepertinya ada yang gak beres nih!' batin Shikamaru.

Setelah jauh melewati Shikamaru dan Temari, Sai dan Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kini Naruto dan Hinata mulai memasuki kelas.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu tau film '_Romeo and Juliet' _kan? Aku ingin kita seperti mereka," rengek Hinata, tentu saja itu _acting_. Temari hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung ketika mereka melewatinya.

"Iya, nanti aku akan melakukan yang lebih romantis dari film itu. Tenang saja, nanti aku kasih kata-kata gombal juga di _direct message_ _twitter_-mu," Naruto memasang senyum jahil diwajahnya, ekor matanya melirik Shikamaru dan Temari.

Setelah jauh melewati Shikamaru dan Temari, Naruto dan Hinata serentak mengancungkan jempol mereka kearah Sasusaku, Gaamatsu, dan Kankurou. Kini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah mempersiapkan _script_-nya.

"Sakura-_chan_, habis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Entah deh, terserah yang baru jadian aja kali ya," jawab Sakura, melirikkan matanya kearah Temari.

Setelah jauh melewati Shikamaru dan Temari, Sasuke dan Sakura memberi kode '_ok' _dengan jari mereka. Kini Gaara dan Matsuri mulai memasuki kelas.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku lapar nih! Tapi nggak punya uang," Matsuri berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Tenang, kita tinggal minta bayarin saja sama _Nee-chan_ ku," hanya Gaara yang menatap horor Shikamaru.

Setelah jauh melewati Shikamaru dan Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri serentak mengancungkan jempol mereka kearah Kankurou. Kini, Kankurou memasang muka asamnya. Kali ini memang bukan _acting_.

"YEE! AKU _SINGLE_ SENDIRIAN!" teriak Kankurou sambil berlari melewati mereka.

Setelah Kankurou jauh pergi dari mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari hanya bisa bertatapan bingung. Hingga akhirnya ada suara yang mengintimidasi mereka. Mereka pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Eh, Neji-_kun_! Sepertinya kita salah pilih tempat pacaran," kata Tenten.

"Iya, Tenten-_chan_! Ayo kita cari kelas lain!" Neji menarik tangan Tenten dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Ya, sementara yang sedang berduaan di kelas ini hanya bisa merona merah. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka 'tertangkap basah' lagi. Mau tidak mau mereka menundukkan wajah mereka, menyembunyikan rona malu masing-masing.

.

**THE END **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Nggak terasa, hari pembagian rapor di sekolah Author sudah mulai dekat, mudah-mudahan naik kelas #aminn! Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


End file.
